fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 37
A Relic of Ages Past, a Prophetic Hermit, A Key to a greater Key, Temple Treasure and Island Getaway In Aurora Adam and Anna made their way around for the quest as they just finished helping find a relic of ages past and now their current quest required them to deliver a brain in a jar. "This is beyond disgusting" Anna said holding the jar with the brain floating in water as they began to walked through ruins with Sentinels statues in many places and Adam and Anna eyes them cautiously. "Even with the darkness gone I can't help but think those things will attack" Anna said. "I know the feeling" Adam said as they spotted the red tent with the prophetic hermit. "Greetings your majesty, I knew you would come even before you would arrive I saw you both come from over the horizon, what brings you to this place? Ah a brain did my deceitful send you here?" "Yes" "Excellent, a long time has passed since I had a fresh delivery and all the old brains and said their peace, now let me see" he said taking the jar from Anna, "ah the brain speaks from beyond the dark veil, yes, yes? What?! Oh...how rude, never know what you get when you go talk to the dead that fellow, uh had quite a mouth in him metaphorically speaking but no matter, I thank you your majesty for the delivery my people and I shall not forget you." "Of course" Adam said as he and Anna walked away. "That was strange" Anna said. "Agreed" Adam said as they returned to Aurora and meet with a man a bought a key that could lead to a great treasure which did and located five rare flowers in Aurora and soon headed to their next quest to escort Rusty to Driftwood. After escorting Rusty Adam and Anna looked out to the Spire in the distance. "My father mentioned to me once that a blind old woman lives there, only now do I realize it was Theresa" Adam said. "I wonder what she does there?" Anna asked. "We may never know" Adam said. "Come on, it's time to head back to the castle" Anna said. Later that day Adam sat in the throne as Hobson approached. "Your majesty I believe it is time we celebrated your victories" Hobson said. "How Hobson?" Adam asked. "We should throw a ball here! Invite all your allies and closet friends to join and maybe find you a future queen wink, wink" Hobson said as Anna clenched her fists. "A ball? Sounds interesting it has been a while since we've seen the others in months" Adam said. "I heard Ben and Page were in Blackholm something about a monster attack of some mutations created by Alchemy, I also heard that Ben brother was one of those beasts" Anna said (all this is in the Fable: Blood Ties Novel, give it a read it's really good.) "I wish Ben would have informed us, maybe there could have been a way for us to help" Adam said. "Oh don't worry Page helped him out and I think they're a couple now" Anna said. "Really? Hmmm that's good to know" Adam said. "I also heard he made a new friend a girl name Ginjer" Anna said (read the novel and you will know this is the Gnome Adam and Anna never hunted down. "Ginjer? And Page is okay with him having this lady friend?" Adam asked. "I guess so" Anna said. "Well then it's decided, get to it Hobson I want all our friends and allies to be invited" Adam said. "Very well your majesty" Hobson said. "A ball, sound exciting" Anna said. "I will have some of the servant help with your dress Lady Annabel" Hobson said. "Dress?" Anna said. "Of course, it will be a formal ball" Hobson said. "Oh" Anna said. "The throne room will become a grand ball room, the best orchestras player in Bowerstone will play all night, the best cooks in Bowerstone will flock here to bring all the culture best foods, we'll have Herman Worthy turn this whole throne room into a grand party, I'm think formal white" Hobson said as he continued on and on and didn't noticed Adam, Anna and Xander snuck away. "Ugh the man never shuts up!" Anna growled as they entered the castle library. "Agreed but a royal ball does sound fun and seeing all our old friends will good" Adam said. "I agree it will be good seeing all our friends again" Anna said touching one of the bookshelves. "Hey Xander you may even meet a nice lady dog" Adam said. 'Now you're speaking my language' Xander thought as he barker his approval. "Yes, you may even meet a nice elegant woman as well your majesty" Anna said looking out a window. "Maybe, Hobson been on my case about getting myself a queen" Adam said. "That man is rather annoying" Anna said. "I agree did you know he sleeps with the gold in the treasury" Adam said. "He does? What a strange man" Anna said as things got quite a Xander looked back to Adam and Anna. 'Ugh! I guess I got to take matter in my own paws' Xander thought walking behind Adam as he walked a few steps back to get a running start, 'here we go!' he thought running and kicking Adam in the back. "ACK!" Adam yelled as Anna turned around a second too late as Adam fell on top of her with a loud thud. 'Oops' Xander thought innocently. "Ow" Adam grunted as he looked up to see he was lying directly on top of Anna as she blushed hard. "Um your majesty do you mind, you're crushing me" Anna said. "Oh god! I am so sorry!" Adam said as he got up and held out his hand to help her up as she took it and Xander groaned. 'Dammit! Looks like I will have to try another method' Xander thought. "It's okay" Anna said brushing herself off. "Come on we better get started on preparing this castle for the ball" Adam said. "Yeah of course" Anna said as they left the room with Xander following.